Steck et al. disclosed a self actuating wallet alarm in their U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,249 by incorporating therewith an electronic circuit capable of emitting an audible alarm when a wallet or the like is removed from an owner's pocket as subjected to a light variation or a temperature difference between an owner's body and an environment.
However, if the wallet or purse is stolen or picked in a dark surrounding the alarm will not be actuated, due to no variation of light intensity, thereby losing its alarming effect. Or, if the wallet is subjected to a very strong sunlight, the alarm will be falsely actuated even kept in an owner's pocket.
The present inventor has found the aforementioned drawback of a conventional wallet or purse, and invented the present steal and burglar preventive purse.